Fallout Star
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: She wasn't a rising star, prepared to lead the light. She let her sister walk away. She let the flames come close. And now she lost it all. She was a falling star, falling into darkness. [One-Shot/ R and R please!]


**A/N: First attempt (I think) at this kind of 'dark' writing. Feel free to criticize, but please no flames. Advice? Please give them. I really want to improve my writing skills. I think I did a bad job with this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

This wasn't suppose to happen. No. This wasn't their fall. This was suppose to be their rise. How did it end up as such a tragic event?

No. This wasn't happening. It was a dream, yes. A dream. No, such pleasant word could not be used to describe this. Nightmare. Yes, nightmare was the word. Something that she would soon wake up from.

But no matter how much she tried to think of it as a nightmare, she couldn't ignore the agonizing burning sensation that was consuming her skin.

'No.' She thought once more. 'This isn't happening. '

Her mind was racing, trying to cover her screams. How did this happen? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was lied to, and that she broke a promise she never meant to break. Oh how she hated that.

She promised to protect her at all cost. But now she was gone. Gone forever.

Her heart ached with guilt as she swallowed dryly.

No. They were rising stars. This wasn't their fall, but rise. Right? She was told ever since being just a small child, that deep inside she was a fighter. A star. Someone who would rise when darkness takes over and lead the way with their light.

She was a rising star.

All of them. The heiress, the rebel, and most importantly: the orphan. She hated thinking about her. She was her little sister, a girl that fought. A rising star that had fallen.

"No!" She shook her head, tears strolling down her pale face. "She's not gone!"

All she could feel was the burning sensation of the now gone flames. Flames that destroyed everything.

Kneeling over to check a body, she tried not to think of the horrible way it had died. Flames. Shaking her head, she checked the pulse. Nothing.

"Weiss." The name escaped from her mouth. The heiress was a strong fighter, how did she die? Several thoughts raced in her mind, but she pushed them away and stood up, prepared to check her surroundings.

Where once stood Beacon Academy, one of the finest academy of all the kingdoms that was prepared to train hunters and huntresses, lied its ruins. Ruins. Only thing that was left of it.

Defeated.

She had never faced such strong defeat. A defeat that came with the price of several stars' fall.

She walked through the bodies, once in a while stumbling upon one which brought her a terrible, uneasy feeling. Ignoring, she continued her way inside the ruins.

Defeated.

Only thing she could think of.

They were defeated. This wasn't their rise, but their fall. What a terrible way to fall.

All along she thought she was rising, ready to lead the light, when in reality she was falling to darkness.

"Don't think about it." She muttered to herself.

Walking in, she was shocked when she was the sight. Flames. It wasn't a big deal; there must have been flames all over the place. But why would they be here? Wasn't the witch- no, correction- _demon _gone?

That's when she heard laughter. And she recognized who it was.

Turning to face her worst nightmare, the girl shot a death glare.

There was Cinder Fall, a cruel human that was better being described as a demon. Standing next to her was a familiar figure.

The blonde released a gasp. "Ruby?"

Said girl was standing next to Cinder, her silver eyes wide in shock.

"Yang?"

Before the blonde could speak, she felt the ground rush towards her and the familiar burning sensation return.

"YANG!"

Screaming in pain, the girl found herself surrounded once more by a circle of flames, flames that were close to consuming her.

"Oh Yang. Your sister and I were just talking. Right Ruby?"

The black haired girl swallowed before glaring. "Leave my sister alone! "

"Or what?" The voice chuckled.

"I.."

She couldn't do anything. She had no weapons or any one to help her. Instead, she was forced into watching her sister being burned to death.

"Aw. You don't want to see her in pain?" Ruby gave a nod, afraid of what Cinder could do.

"How about, a deal?"

"Deal?"

"I'm okay Rubes!" Yang lied, trying hard to hide her tears. So much pain. She couldn't help it.

Ignoring her, Cinder continued. "Join my side. I'll let her live."

"You will?"

"DON'T DO IT RUBY!" She cried once more, the pain killing her. But she couldn't, and wouldn't , let her sister join Cinder. No way she would ever allow that. Even if it meant her dying, she would do it for her sister.

"I..." Ruby sighed. She heard her sister's screams and looked at Cinder. It was too much pressure. If she said no, her sister would die. Memories of when Yang protected her came In. 'It's time to pay Yang...'

Cinder smirked. "What's it going to be?"

"I..." She took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Almost immediately, the flames disappeared, leaving several burns. Yang sat up. "NO! PLEASE DON'T! " She cried. "Please!"

No matter how she loud her screams were, all Yang could see was her sister and the witch walk away. Ruby turned around and mouthed the words, 'Sorry.' before disappearing from sight.

It then hit her.

She had a chance. She could have died instead of having her sister join the dark side. Even if her sister did save her life.

She was nothing now.

No team.

No friends.

No sister.

She wasn't a star. She hadn't fallen though. Not until her sister joined Cinder. And she let her go.

Who was she? She had nothing.

She desperately tried to get up and run for Ruby, but it was too late. She was gone.

For good.

"I'm nothing..." She whispered. "How could I just let her go away?" Tears streamed down her face.

She knew what she was. She wasn't a rising star prepared to lead the light in the darkness.

She was a fallen star.

A fallout star.


End file.
